1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an input interface that may be utilized with a computing device.
2. General Background
Currently, the most common keyboard layout is the QWERTY keyboard layout design. QWERTY was developed over one hundred years ago as an arrangement of letters on the keyboard layout of a typewriter. The typewriter had metal arms, which each had a character attached thereto so that the character could be imprinted on paper with a keystroke of the key associated with the character. A consecutive ordering of letters led to the metal arms becoming tangled as some frequently utilized characters had associated metal bars in close proximity to one another. As a result, the typewriter would jam frequently. QWERTY helped minimized such jamming by having frequently utilized letters spaced further apart than in other designs.
Even though technology has generally led to advances in computing technology that no longer involve the typewriter, QWERTY is still utilized on many keyboards such as that of the personal computer (“PC”), laptop, net book, smart phone, cell phone, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), etc. With conventional computers such as PCs and laptops, a user typically may use ten digits to perform typing. As a result, the user may learn place his or her digits over certain predetermined keys and may then develop muscle memory for where certain fingers should move to press keys to type. Many users develop this ability well enough to be able to look at a graphical user interface (“GUI”) without having to look down at the keys that are being typed. As a result, many users typically type at a very fast pace on a conventional keyboard with QWERTY.
Recent developments in technology have led to smart phones that are utilized by many users frequently on a daily basis for inputting data such as e-mails, text messages, instant messages, etc. However, these smart phones are generally so small that a user typically has to utilize user his or her thumbs to input data while the other digits are utilized to hold the device. Accordingly, the user typically has two thumbs to input data on a smart phone rather than ten digits that would typically be available on a conventional computing device. Nonetheless, most smart phones currently utilize a keyboard with QWERTY for inputting data. For example, some smart phones have a built in keyboard with QWERTY located beneath the GUI of the smart phone. A user that may be a very fast typist and may not have to look down at the keyboard when utilizing ten digits at a conventional PC will often type significantly slower and have to look down at the keyboard when typing on a smart phone. As another example, some smart phones have a virtual keyboard that is displayed in the GUI, but those smart phones have the same problems. In addition, the smart phones with a virtual keyboard may typically have a larger GUI than smart phones with a keyboard built in below the GUI, but such smart phones involve additional time requesting the virtual keyboard to be displayed.
Some smart phones do not utilize QWERTY, but instead have multiple characters per button. For example, a button may have the letters ‘A,’ ‘B,’ and ‘C.’ The user would then have to push the button once for ‘A,’ twice for the letter ‘B,’ and three times for the letter ‘C.’ Such smart phones typically take even longer than utilizing a keyboard with a QWERTY layout because the user has to press a button multiple times to type a letter instead of pushing a button once with QWERTY.
As a result, the current inputting interfaces for smart phones are inefficient. Further, the constant pressing of buttons with the thumbs is often uncomfortable for many users. In some instances, strain and/or injury on the joints may result.